


Sunset

by 27kb



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, this happens right after chocofes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the school wasn't left alone as soon the sun starts descending, but there is a side of the place that becomes extremely quiet, compared to the day activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ely for help as always ﹙·࿁·﹚♥︎♥︎

There were moments when Yumenosaki academy looked completely different. 

It was strange not hear muffled music while walking down hallways, only footsteps echoing until the end of the path. The distant murmurs and chairs being dragged mindlessly after the door bell announced the end of classes. 

Of course the school wasn't left alone as soon the sun starts descending, but there is a side of the place that becomes extremely quiet, compared to the day activity.

The student council room is already quiet enough to make him want to scream, but luckily and logically- he kept his composure everyday and for the amount of hours he spends working there. 

Mao checked the last forms over the desk, while the only sound in the room was the tick-tock of an old clock in a corner of the room. Everybody thinks silence can make people concentrate best, but that wasn't the case with him. The more quiet the place was, the more he thought of stuff that wasn't related to his work at all. So he'd press the pen harder, move a little in his chair, he was alone now so he wouldn't get complaints or glares from anyone.

When the president was there, everything became way more noisy. It wasn't a bad thing, but Mao knew he shouldn't get used to it. Probably, quietness was the fate that'd always be at his side.

He was a little tired, but he wished he was more. Being half exhausted was cheap, he liked better to just lie down at night with an aching body, his mind numbed by sleep, so he'd feel kind of satisfied. The "ah, I worked really hard" sort of feel that he longed so much for.

That didn't happen today though, he only worked on regular stuff, not much more than writing and talking; that wasn't enough to wear him out. 

At least troubles weren't chasing him right now?

With a last check, he took the pile of papers and archived them before signing. Well, that was all today. His unit won't be practicing today (though it took time to convince Hokuto that they needed at least one day of rest from idol activities, well Isara was allowed to skip some -even against his will), so it felt lonely and boring. 

He didn't know if the vice-president was going to come back to the room, but he made sure to at least close the door properly, and started walking down the hallway. 

It was weird how even out of the student council room, the silence prevailed. The sunset was just starting, so it wasn't that late either. Even though it was the middle of winter, he expected a little more of noise.

It was calm compared to the days preceding the Chocolate fest of course, where you could see people running around everywhere, steps and voices fill the classrooms even after the classes ended. Mao was used to that sort of atmosphere, so when the big preparations and the show happened, it felt a little empty and boring.

Their live was really good. They had fun and he could feel how his friends were doing their best, especially Makoto who he's always worried about. It was a relief, and seeing Anzu's smile, tired but sweet, at the end of the festival made him feel it rewarding enough.

As if he called her with his mind, the figure of the small girl appeared in a corner of the wall. 

"Anzu, not going home yet?" He grinned and waved his hand making his way.

The girl was holding her bag with both hands, resting her back on the wall. She shook her head quickly. 

"Mh, are you waiting someone?"

"Yes," She replied with that small voice and smiled softly, one that Mao couldn't avoid to mirror.

To be honest, he didn't remember who was supposed to escort her home today, since Mao did it most of the times, but now it didn't look like Anzu was waiting for him, they just met casually now after all.

His usual instincts were starting to bug him to ask more (are you alright? Wanna stick with me until that?), but he suppressed it quickly. 

"I'll ... head home first then, Anzu. See you!" He stopped in his tracks when something grabbed his sleeve. "Hm? I told you to not do that," he felt a little embarrassed. " you can  just call my name..."

"Mao-kun," she said, and released his sleeve. Then she seemed deep in thought, gaping a little, like she always did. It was no problem, Mao was patient with people of few words, like Anzu, or like- "...Shinobu-kun"

Mao blinked."Sengoku?" Anzu nodded even though he wasn't mean to interrupt her.

"He is on the roof..."

"What?" He frowned. "With this cold?"

Even if today wasn't as cold , wasn't it too much to be in  the roof? There was wind after all.

Anzu just nodded again and left his gaze fall to the floor. Mao couldn't see her eyes anymore because her bangs. 

Mao sighed. "So are you worried about him but don’t know how to convince him to leave?" Anzu nodded again. "I see." He adjusted the strap of his bag, hanging securely over his shoulder. "I will do it then, don't worry."  

That kid...

"Thank you. Bye-bye" Was the last phrase he heard before he dashed away.

-

Running felt nice, the adrenaline, his body asking for rest really soon, but forcing his breath was fun...! He didn't need to run to the roof really, but also thinking about finding Shinobu made him move unconsciously. He was worried, right?  He couldn't just leave his kouhai alone, now he knew.

The stairs were nice, to feel his legs strained at the sudden impulse made him feel warm, and his heart was racing kinda fast.

He stopped right in front the roof entrance door, took some breathes to calm him down from the run, and twisted the knob.

The sunset was over him as soon he opened the door, he saw the sky painted in orange and pinks and soon he noticed the boy sitting cross legged, his bag between them, and surprised eyes looking at him

"I-Isara-dono?" That was definitely Sengoku's voice.

Mao's heart was still jumping from the run it seemed, he hoped he didn't look as bummed as he felt.

"What are you still doing here?" A chill breeze brushed his face. Yeah, it was certainly a bearable wind, but not the appropriate weather at all.

Shinobu moved his gaze to his bag, half open, and to his senpai again. "Just...some training."

He snorted. "What's with that? Can't it wait for another day and not in the roof?"

The shorter boy let his shoulders fall and his expression  became gloomy for a second . Huh huh, that pricked Mao's worrywart tendency on the spot.  "Hey... What’s up? Did something happen?"

Mao walked to him and sit next on the floor. Shinobu seemed to retract even more.

"...I guess it's a little late." He simply murmured , and for Mao it didn’t seem like he was talking about the sunset or the time at all.

He softened his voice, only for Shinobu. "Late for what?"

His kouhai didn't reply. Instead, he squirmed in place, touching his bag.

"Hmm..." Mao muttered without noticing, just like he was giving up at asking Shinobu more stuff. The soft breeze touched his cheek and made his bangs brush his jaw a little.

Maybe the weather wasn't that bad here, now he sat down in this spot, the big sun was right in front, quite far of being warm, but still a welcoming view with its precious gradients.

Suddenly, be the run or the whole day going around, Mao felt sleepy. That wasn't a common thing. Not thinking how much Ritsu messed his sleep schedule and the fact that he even didn't do than much psychical work.

He knit his brows and let out a sigh. Shinobu shifted a little, his face illuminated by the sunset made his face look pink... Maybe?

Mao finally gave up to his body and let himself lie on the floor, using his arm as pillow. 

"... Trickstar did a great live." Shinobu said suddenly and Mao moved his gaze to his profile, he was looking at the sunset. 

"So you did watch us?" Mao smiled and asked matter-of- factly. Anyway, he didn't see Shinobu in the crowd. Though he was good to hide, it was...

"Y-Yes, of course." He murmured. "I wanted to see Isara-dono— no matter what..."

Ah...

Mao closed his eyes, he didn't really know how to reply to that. 

Shinobu was timid, but when he wanted he was honest, so very honest aside easy to see through. And these thoughts alone made Mao feel a little flustered. 

Before the sunset was gone, he already knew what was all this about. About Anzu's words, about Shinobu’s nervousness, about that something he had in his bag. 

He couldn't avoid it anymore, huh? His heart was beating too fast now.

If Shinobu's wavering voice was a signal, he saw it coming.

"Isara-dono...?" His voice was low but felt close, and Mao opened his eyes slowly, finding his kouhai's face close to him. "A-Ah! I thought you f-f-fell asleep—"

Shinobu's eyes were wide open but he didn't move when Mao brushed his fingertips on his jaw. He ran his hand over the soft skin and Shinobu took a sharp breath intake. 

He slowly moved some strands of black hair, continued his way for the goosebumps in the skin of his neck and ended adding just a little of pressure, before Shinobu leaned down by his own will.

His lips were cold, but so tender, though that changed really fast, feeling how warm his face was feeling with just the brush of his breathing.

Shinobu made a little noise against him when he tangled his fingers in his hair, but stood there, for some seconds, their mouths touching softly.

When they separated, just some centimeters, he could only see his golden eyes, and Shinobu’s strands were tickling his cheeks-

He didn’t say anything, but Shinobu got close again, and they were kissing again. It was still clumsy, inexperienced - and that made his heart race faster.

Mao didn’t count how many times they kissed, but he didn’t thought Shinobu mind it.

Even though, he knew they shouldn’t be doing it,  _ not now _ . He knew he’d pull a string if he broke the kiss, so he did what came to his mind first. 

He smiled, and opened his mouth a little against Shinobu. As expected, his kouhai draw away like he was electrocuted. “Isara-dono….!” He almost squealed, and in Mao’s mind there wasn’t another word that could describe Shinobu more than  _ cute, cute, cute _ ...

“Sorry, sorry.” He chuckled, trying to soften his embarrassment. 

Shinobu looked way too serious suddenly, taking his bag between his arms. "I-I...li-"

He got up, and smiled. "Let me walk you home."

-

Shinobu stared at the floor the whole way back. It's not like Mao wasn't expecting it though, instead he'd feel awkward if Shinobu wasn't acting like normally, their kiss apart.

They stopped walking in a street corner. "So it's okay until here?" 

His kouhai nodded quickly and Mao was expecting for him to dash away, but instead, saw Shinobu crouch down and put his bag on the floor. 

The big red ribbon wrapped around the chocolate box was pretty cute, but it couldn't be more than the boy that was handling it to him.

"P-Please, accept my feelings!"

_ Ah... _

Even then, Mao still didn't know how to deal with all. A lot of things were firsts when it was about Shinobu.

His red cheeks couldn’t be cooled down by the cold winter breeze yet, and Mao took a deep breath.

Wasn't this the wrong order? Mao found it more funny than it should be. But also it made him happy, so happy.

He grinned, as much when his hand brushed his kouhai's when he took the box. "I do."

-

  
  



End file.
